The present invention relates to image obtaining, and more specifically, to methods and systems for obtaining images based on emotional statuses of users.
Nowadays, emojis are widely used for expressing emotions of users. For example, when a user is chatting with another user using a social network application, the user can attach an emoji to a message to express current emotion of the user.